Never
by stop.kiss
Summary: Buffy can be stand-offish sometimes, but she, like Faith, feels remorse only when it's too late.


I never knew how long a day could be

It was winter and the sun was shining

Beyond the shadows I could see

It was winter and the wind was blowing

Love never dies

I know that true love never dies

The seasons end

And time moves on

But true love never dies

I look at a picture I took of you

Now it's winter and the color's fading

I just sit here while the wind blows through me

No matter how hard I try

Can't stop this feeling

Love never dies

I know that true love never dies

A day comes to an end

And time moves on

But true love never dies

True love never dies  
Never dies

Love never dies

I know that true love never dies

A day comes to an end

And time moves on

But true love never dies

True love never dies

Love never dies

Love never dies

Love never dies/

Dear Angel,

I am the last person who has the right to be writing you a letter right now. The bus back to Sunnydale smells and frankly, it's a nice distraction from the Moth Ball Queen sitting in front of me.

Seriously though, I don't want to leave things the way we left them. Yes, I know I was a supreme bitch. I know I can't take back everything I said and I'm not even sure I want to.

I've grown up a lot, or so I thought. The past half a year has taught me so many things that I can't remember what I already knew. I know that didn't make any sense, but what I'm saying is...

I *knew* love, Angel.

I had the most perfect man on Earth, and he left me.

You left me, but I'm the one who pushed you away.

How many times could I expect you to take it?

Anya and I talked about it before I came here (she's becoming a good friend, probably because Willow's too busy being a lesbian to have time for me and my problems) and she made me see that I don't know what I want, and I never will.

When you left, I threw myself into the first relationship that came along. Then I threw myself at the first guy who seemed normal. Both were duds, but I still fuck the second one. He's a lousy lay, I fake my orgasms and all, but it's sex and it's here.

I don't really need to waste anymore time talking about it, because it won't change what I said to you.

I was wrong, and I know it, but I've just decided I don't want to take it back. I'm sure you and Faith will somehow work things out and wind up together. I know she wants you. And you know what? You deserve each other.

Buffy

Dear Buffy,

I got your letter. I think maybe when I slapped you, I wriggled some of your brain loose or something.

You're not yourself, Buffy. You haven't been for some time, but you were really off last week.

I won't sit by and watch the wonderful girl I know fade away, nor will I let you fight some horrible demon alone.

Faith told me all about Adam. We talk alot, and she shared everything she could remember. She also said that you're right about Riley being a lousy lay. She also says hi.

She's trying, Buffy. That's a Hell of a lot more than I can say for you.

What happened to the Slayer I fell in love with?

The girl who knew what she wanted and how to get it and never wanted to hurt anyone if she could help it, not even the demons?

What happened to the Buffy who loved her friends and idolized Giles?

Oh, right. She grew up and went to college. Met Huckleberry and decided to try out a relationship based purely on orgasms. How's that workin' out for ya?

Age isn't all its cracked up to be, Buffy. One day, you'll look back on the year you were sixteen and pray you could have it back.

I still love you - even though right now, you don't deserve it.

And no, I don't love the spoiled, selfish little bitch who came to see me last week.

I love the real Buffy.

The girl who always put everyone else first and would never have let someone keep her from her duties or her friends.

I just hope you haven't already let her die completely inside of you. I know the feelings I have for her will never die. Never.

Angel

ooxooxo

Song belongs to Belinda Carlisle. I do not own Buffy or the song.


End file.
